In The AfterlifeYou Could Be Headed For The Serious Strife
by BlueBunny80
Summary: Anya's dead. But every relationship has it's problems. She's found a demon that will grant her a new body on earth, but she has to complete a quest first. She must satisfy "The Seven". *Warning "THUPER" Explicit Content! No really, it's pretty out there! Was challenged to use every fetish I've ever heard of, and a few I had to look up. Challenge excepted. Sinister laugh


**Gluttony**

Caution: This completed story contains anal play, squashing, dubious consent, stretching, BDSM, rough sex, double penetration, object insertion, internal ejaculation, and "Cadbury Crème Eggs"…you have been warned.

**This Story has seven chapters. I'm totally not writing them in order. But order isn't important. Proceed.

I stand naked before the door that's just appeared in my bathroom. This door is sky blue and very shiny. It has a plaque at about eye level just like all the others before it. The word "Gluttony" graces its surface in swirly, curvy, letters. I grab hold of the intricate glass doorknob, _two down five to_ _go_, I turn the nob and scuttle into the room before I can lose my nerve. The door slams shut behind me, bumping into my bottom and shoving me further into the room. I'm momentarily blinded by the sudden bright lights. I stand with my back pressed to the cold shiny door as I wait for my eyes to adjust. After a few moments of squinting, the star bursts subside and I can take in my surroundings.

The room is very large. Four tall walls painted a glossy, glossy white. I look up to find the ceiling covered in chandeliers. Dozens of them, all of them different, but hanging at the same level. The door I entered is the only door present. The floor is covered in tiny little glass tiles, white, oddly shaped, and of course, uber shiny. In the center of the room, about 20 yards from the door, stands a large wooden baker's table. It's light brown, and has padded leather straps at both ends, on top, and at the base of all four legs. Standing at the end of the table is the demon.

The demon in the room is pink. He is a light, pastel, iridescent, sparkly pink…like a goddamn Easter egg. He's slender and tall, with wide shoulders but narrow hips. He's completely nude, and like all the others before him, quite well endowed, lying thick and swollen, and slightly crooked, against his left thigh. He's staring at me, with huge black eyes the shapes of lemons. His nose is small, button-y. His mouth is set in a small sort of half-smile, tiny pointy teeth, white but abundant. While still grinning his crooked grin, _with his crooked cock_, he lifts his hand and motions me over with fingers that are graceful yet have too many joints. I have no choice but the go to him.

I take a deep breath, square my shoulders, and take a huge step forward. Directly into a cake. It gives way under my left foot. Cool icing squishing through my toes. I hop on one foot, my breasts bouncing to and fro, looking for sure footing. Only to find that cakes, and tarts, and pastries cover every square inch of the floor. Son. Of. A. Bitch. I stop bouncing, balancing precariously on one foot, and scowl at the pink demon. His arm is still outstretched towards me, his extra-long fingers waving slightly. His smile just a bit wider than before. Fine. I wobble and look to the floor for a clear path, but there just isn't any. Side by side, they cover the floor completely. Simple torts, elaborate cakes, pies, buns, crumpets, cupcakes, they're everywhere. Fine! I take a step forward. My foot lands in some kind of puffy pastry, flaky and soft, filled with cream, which blasts out the back of it, onto my other foot still embedded in the cake. Dammit.

A soft gasp draws my attention back across the room. Pinky is eyeing my feet quite intently. His large eyes, huge now. His breathing definitely hitched. _OoooKaaay_. I take another step. My left foot, this time a pie, coconut cream. I skid a bit on the crust. The custard pushing between my toes, causing the cake to move further up my foot to my ankle. The demon moans from across the room and I look up to find him stroking himself with his too long hand. And there are definitely more joints than there should be. His penis is a deep ruddy fuchsia now, his bell end dark purple. _Weirder and weirder_.

Feeling fairly certain where this is going I continue my journey to the demon across the room. I take maybe six more messy steps his way before I slide on another pie and end up on my ass. I land in a three tier wedding cake, fluffy white icing plastered all over my bottom, forcing it's sweet way into my cooter_, here hoping these are mystical non-yeast infection causing treats_. I stumble to my feet and proceed, ignoring the loud constant slapping of the demon's hand on his ridiculously huge pink sparkly cock. Even keeping my eyes on the floor and moving really slowly I manage to fall at least four more times before reaching the demon and the table. My ass, houch, legs, and arms, are covered in custard, cream, icing, fruit filling, and tiny candies. I saunter to the end of the table between it and the demon. I'm sticky, annoyed, and extremely weirded out. The mess is obviously some kind of fetish sex thing, but it is completely lost on me…Jelly Bean, though, is completely beside himself.

I lean my rear against the table, cross my arms across my chest, and inspect my Lil' Sparkle Demon closer (who's still leering at my cake encrusted body and jerking off, by the way). He's bald. Which is probably for the best. I couldn't imagine him with hair. Upon closer inspection his skin is more speckle-y than sparkle-y. There's white and silver shiny bits like you'd find on a stone. Or a jewel. Yeah, he's like a jewel made flesh. _Neat._ Even with the giant black eyes his face is very handsome, youthful. His lips are very full, the bottom one fuller than the top one, and pulled slightly into his mouth, caught gently between sharp teeth. I let my eyes travel down his lean yet muscular body. He has no body hair. Again, for the best. His hands are large and graceful and strong. His wiener, totally hard now, is broad and vein-y. Watching him wank off, not looking at me, just my legs, is causing a reaction. My breath is labored, almost matching his. And my hands positively itch to touch him. To get his attention. In fact I'm in the process of raising my hand when I notice there's a large bead of pre-come collecting on the head of his penis, and it's GLITTERY! As in glitter. It looks just like that specialty glue used in crafts. I watch totally enthralled, as it quivers, and then falls free. Only to land on a yellow cupcake at his feet.

I let out a bark of laughter that may or may not have a hysterical edge to it. And just like that I have my demons attention.

He stops self-abusing himself to take my hand, the one I had raised to touch his chest. His skin is smooth, flawless, and feverishly warm. The grip on my hand tightens seconds before a very thick, very black, very long, tongue snakes out of his mouth and wraps itself around my arm. It must be two feet long at least. It coils around my arm from wrist to elbow and in one clean sweep licks all the sweets off before returning back into his mouth…And then he smiles at me. He is, at once, adorable... and terrifying. I can't help but smile back.

He does the other arm. And smiles. Again. I reach up and brush my fingers across his perfect pink lips. They part and out sweeps his tongue to wrap gently around my two fingers. His grin widens as his tongue pulses around my hand. _Oh...my…_My grin widens as well.

Not one to mince words (he hasn't spoken, can't speak?), my little Jelly Bean grabs my hips and spins me around till I'm facing the table. A gentle shove between my shoulder blades tells me I should lay down. I lean forward to comply only to notice that there appears to be something ON the table. The surface is too shiny, it's glossy in a way that says wet. I freeze midway down. My body slightly bent at the waist but only a quarter of the way down. My arms splayed out to my side not wanting to touch the table in any way. I'm trying to get a handle on what the substance on the table could possibly be, when I receive another gentle shove to my back. This one a slight less gentle than its predecessor. I lean forward just a bit more bringing my nose closer to the surface. I catch a faint whiff of honey seconds before I'm gifted with a third and final shove to my back coinciding with a backward "Karate Kid" style leg sweep, that lands me face down on the sticky table. The sticky, cold, table. The table that is definitely covered in at least an inch of standing honey. It warms to my body temperature almost immediately causing the unpleasant sensation of sinking further into the viscous substance. I use my arms, which are folded under my chest to leverage myself upwards. The honey sticks and peels, my stomach coming free with a horrid suction-vacuum-pop noise that is all kinds of wrong. I manage about five inches of lift and one unfortunate squeak before my arms are drug out from under me, and I flop back down. My arms are quickly fastened into the wrist restraints at the far end of the table pulling my arms and chest taunt. My ankles are fastened into the straps at the base of the legs of this end of the table. In seconds I am complete immobile. I can move my head, but after lifting it and feeling all the honey pull and catch and stick to my face, I lower myself back down. _Ewww!_

Noise from behind me tells me that my lil' guy is moving around. Suddenly his long hot tongue is on my left leg. He licks that clean. Then the right. Then his tongue is on my ass. It slowly sweeps left to right and back again cleaning away all the mess. His tongue leaves my skin feeling clean, his saliva cooling on my flesh. My back institutionally arches for what's to come. My body goes ridged till I feel that wonderful thick tongue drag its way up from my mound, to my nether lips, clear on up to my sphincter. I don't even attempt to stifle the moan when it takes its track in reverse, ending with a flick over my swelling button. _Flick my bean, flick it!_ Again and again he licks me. Over and over, faster and faster. My back is arched as far as my restraints will allow. My legs are just starting to tremble when I feel his tongue hone down to a point and sweep my clit in sharp little circles. The sharp point and curve of each swipe causing my knees to buckle, and bruise against the table legs. _Ahhhhh_. Just a little more. Just a little more pressure. _Oh god sooooo close_. Just when I'm about to tumble over into the abyss he pulls his tongue away. _"Noooo, no_, _no, no, god no."_ I push my bottom back desperate for his tongue again. Then I feel it enter me. Just the tip. But oh gosh it's heaven. It sweeps round and round, shallowly cleaning out the icing. It's divine but it's not enough. He enters me again only a bit deeper, his tongue is scorching hot as he cleans me out further. Despite feeling wonderful it's not enough pressure and I whimper as my orgasm slips further and further away from me. His tongue delves deeper to clean out the custard and the icing. Deeper and deeper. So hot, so thick. The rough sandpaper texture of the top of his tongue scraping against my walls. Deeper and deeper. Stretching me wide only to retreat sealing me tight again. Deep, deep, within me his tongue widens and pulsates. My body locks up in one mighty full body spasm, my back bowed as much as it can, my limbs frozen in total ecstasy. Then my body is out of control. Arching and curling and flying this way and that. I bruise my arms and my legs as I come all over my pink demons big black tongue. His large hand on the center of my back the only thing preventing me from snapping in two. I finally come down from my high. My arms aching, heart pounding, out of breath. Fine tremors are vibrating up my thighs, down my spine. I'm soaking wet clear down to my knees.

_Thank you sparkly magic tongue fucking demon…thank_ _you._


End file.
